


Lace has its place

by setaxis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Lolita, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Genderbent - Warning, grossly fluffy - Warning, lesbians - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setaxis/pseuds/setaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanmi really likes lace and tea parties and Seoyoon. Too bad none of them like her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace has its place

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at summaries. This was written for the prompt over at [femmexo challenge](http://femmexo.livejournal.com/8389.html): Chanyeol is lolita, loves cute things and sweets and the like but is very self-conscious due to her height and lower voice.As you will see, I have completely butched the prompt, so my apologies to the prompter :( This is a shameless excuse to write fluffy Seyeol. Nothing more. (p.s. if anyone is interested [this](http://www.trustedeal.com/up_files/product/517/Floral%20One%20Waist%20Side%20Opened%20Lolita%20Dress20090815013515_832%20\(4\).jpg) is the dress Chanmi wears)

  
Before we start a list of names because I get confused easily...

Chanyeol – Chanmi  
Joonmyeon – Junmi  
Kyungsoo – Kyungri  
Jongin – Jungeun  
Sehun – Seoyoon  
Baekhyun - Baekhee

Men – Lu Han, Yixing, Minseok, Jongdae, Tao

And now on to the fic!

 

xxx

It's difficult to escape her friends. She loves them, but Chanmi wishes that she could get away from them sometimes.

 _This is what you get for living in a village._ She thinks sourly. _If only I lived in the city where nobody cared about anyone else and just let them live their lives in peace._

Chanmi feels bad as soon as she thinks it. She doesn't really want to live in a place like that, she really doesn't. She loves the countryside and the fields and the animals on the farm. She could never leave them.

It's just that living in a tiny village means that everyone knows everyone, everyone judges everyone and everyone talks about everyone else behind their backs. Chanmi doesn’t really like that bit so much.

Nobody ever locks their doors either, because there’s no need – neighbours watch out for each other. Which is lovely, don’t get her wrong. She’d just rather not come home to find one of her friends sprawled out on her bed or in her kitchen when she’d really rather be indulging her little secret.

Chanmi’s secret is kinda silly really. Chanmi loves everything cute. Chanmi loves have fake tea parties with stuffed animals (her Rilukkuma collection is getting out of hand). Chanmi especially loves Lolita dresses. She doesn't own any, but her internet history shows just how big her problem is.

Chanmi would also rather die than have any of her friends find out. It’s embarrassing. Chanmi knows what she looks like, and people that look like her should not like the things she likes. It’s like french fries and ice cream*** - her and cute stuff just do not go together.

Chanmi doesn’t have many friends, mostly because of the sheer lack of people her own age in the village. It’s also due to Chanmi’s own awkwardness and overwhelmingly creepy enthusiasm, according to Kyungri.

On second thoughts, Chanmi isn’t quite sure why she’s friends with Kyungri.

Oh yeah, her cupcakes. That’d be it.

Anyway, Chanmi’s friendship circle is limited mostly to Kyungri, her bestest friend forever, Baekhee, her partner in crime, Junmi, who spends more time freaking out about everything than actually doing anything, and Seoyoon.

Seoyoon is also tall, just two or three inches shorter than Chanmi, but somehow Seoyoon has come out all fine-boned and modelesque while Chanmi looks like Gigantor.

Seoyoon doesn't have to shop for shoes in the men's section or wear XL gloves to cover her man-hands. Seoyoon looks pretty in tea dresses and sandals and hairclips (when her mother forces her into them, that is) while Chanmi feels like a transvestite.

(not that there's anything wrong with transvestites, or transsexuals, but Chanmi isn't one, and it hurts when sometimes she dares to wear a dress and the boys from school jeer at her and call her names.

Chanmi hasn't worn a dress in a while.)

Seoyoon is also very, very pretty. Like, stupidly pretty. Not in the ‘girl next door’ way like Junmi or the ‘so hot I fry your brain way’ like Jungeun, but in a kind of quirky way. Her face is slightly lopsided (not that Chanmi’s been staring long enough to notice or anything) and her nose is a tad too big for her face but it just makes her all the more cute, in Chanmi’s opinion. Chanmi really likes cute things.

Not that she’d ever tell Seoyoon that she thinks she’s cute. Seoyoon is all dyed hair and piercings and alternative fashion and would not take kindly to being called cute. One of their seniors, Lu Han, had tried once. Seoyoon had kicked him in the balls. Then, while he was rolling around on the floor calling her a crazy bitch, she’d told him that it wasn’t like he needed them anyway and at least his voice matched his face now.

Yeah… Chanmi’s not calling Seoyoon cute anytime soon.

It would be pretty pointless anyway. Everyone knows Seoyoon and Jungeun have had something going on since middle school and if Jungeun is Seoyoon’s type, Chanmi is definitely not. She’s gorgeous and a cheerleader and pretty much the exact opposite of Chanmi. She’s cool and Chanmi is definitely anything but. The closest Chanmi gets to cool is the freezer section at the supermarket.

What’s worse is Chanmi really likes Jungeun. Not in the same way she likes Seoyoon, obviously – it’s more Chanmi wants to be more like Jungeun and less like Chanmi. It’s not a proper crush. Nevertheless, all this means Chanmi can’t even not-like Jungeun for having a chance with Seoyoon when Chanmi herself has none. The world is a cruel place.

To be honest, Chanmi knows this more than most. She’s always been a bit different from other girls. It had started when she was thirteen and was already a head taller than everyone in her class. Then it had been discovering that actually, yes, she really did think boys were icky and she’d much rather be kissing girls instead. (Actually, she has Kyungri to thank for that, although the incident in question is now firmly placed in their ‘best friends’ box of things which shall never be talked about again’).

She’s always felt a little bit out of place and awkward, and being a six foot tall** lesbian doesn’t really help matters. She really doesn’t want to stand out any more. Sure, she loves Lolita dresses and lace parasols and bonnets, but she couldn’t wear them. She’s not strong enough to deal with everyone’s judging stares and just wear whatever she wants like Seoyoon is.

She wishes she was.

xxx

When Chanmi was fifteen, she’d snuck out to the city to a shop where she knew sold Lolita style dresses. She’d picked the largest size they had and handed over the money without trying on, she was so embarrassed and then spent the whole way home trying to hide her purchase from the eyes of the people around her.

In fact, she’d been so embarrassed that she’d never tried it on, not even once she’d gotten home. She doesn’t know what possesses her to today. She’d just been clearing out all the clothes that didn’t fit any more and found it hidden under a pair of jeans.

Intrigued she’d run her fingers over the fabric and wondered. Quickly she’d stripped down to her underwear and pulled it over her head.

It doesn’t fit. It’s the biggest size they did in the shop, but it strains over her shoulders and bust. The ribbon at the back of the dress won’t tie up which leaves it gaping open. The skirt, which should fall down to the knees, rests gently under her bottom and it doesn’t matter how much Chanmi struggles to pull it down it barely covers her knickers.

Chanmi feels so ugly. All she can see is her broad shoulders and skinny, bowed legs. She looks like a freak. She’s never liked the way she looks but usually when she’s wearing her standard uniform of jeans and a t-shirt she doesn’t notice it so much. Not like know.

Chanmi sinks to the floor, sobbing. Why was it so unfair? Why’d she have to be born so huge? All she wants is to be cute and pretty and wear cute and pretty things.

“Chanmi?” She hears someone call from the outside the door. “Are you okay?”

Chanmi starts and scrubs at the tears on her face.

“I’m fine!” She yells, panicked. “Don’t come i-”

Too late. Seoyoon stands in the doorway. Her face is inscrutable as she looks Chanmi over, once, twice. Seoyoon’s knuckles are white where she grips the doorknob, Chanmi notes, and a hot flush of shame washes over her.

Seoyoon doesn’t say a thing. She just stares and stares. All of a sudden she makes a strangled sound in the back of her throat, turns, and runs out of Chanmi’s room.

Chanmi doesn’t move. She hears her front door slam. Is she really that hideous that one of her best friends can even stand to see her like this?

She gets up and silently slips the dress off. She feels tears well up in her eyes as she sees it flutter to the floor and suddenly she’s overcome with rage. It’s all that stupid dress’ fault. If only she hadn’t tried it on Seoyoon wouldn’t have had to see her like that. Seoyoon wouldn’t have been disgusted.

Sobbing, screaming, crying Chanmi attacks it with her bare hands, ripping the fabric apart. Lace and chiffon fall around her like snow – the prettiest storm ever seen.

Xxx

Chanmi is dreading Monday. She’d spent all of Sunday in a tizzy not knowing what to do with herself, and Kyungri had almost thrown knives at her when she’d dropped Kyung’s favourite mug and it had broken. Chamni really doesn’t want to see Seoyoon. She decides avoidance is the best course of action. She doesn’t want to see disgust in Seoyoon’s eyes. However Chanmi only manages to avoid Seoyoon for all of half an hour before she’s cornered in the quad.

“Come with me.” Seoyoon grabs Chanmi’s hand and pulls her into a quiet corner. Chanmi is too shocked by the feeling of Seoyoon’s hand in hers (small, skinny and soft) to resist and allows herself to be manhandled without a word.

“I’m sorry for barging in on you like that.” Seoyoon says. “And sorry for running away afterward.” She’s looking at the floor, almost as if she’s the one embarrassed, not Chanmi. It’s really cute. “It was just a shock, that’s all.”

“It’s okay.” Chanmi mumbles.

“So you’re not mad?” Seoyoon looks up then. She’s worrying her lip and Chanmi has to resist the urge to gather her up in a hug and squeeze.

“Nope.” She grins to show it’s true. It’s not Seoyoon she was mad at anyway, only herself and her stupid gangly body.

“Let me make it up to you.” Seoyoon says, face set in determination. “Let’s have a day together, just you and me.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to.” Seoyoon squeezes their joined hands. “Let me?”

“Okay.” Chanmi whispers. “Okay.” She’s not quite sure why she’s whispering, only that it seems appropriate.

“So this Saturday? I’ll text you to let you know what we’re doing.”

“You mean, you haven’t thought about it yet?” Chanmi teases and is pleasantly surprised when Seoyoon looks away bashfully.

“I’ll think of something.” Seoyoon pouts.

Xxx

Chanmi has never been very good at hiding her emotions. She spends the rest of the day in a giddy daze. Kyungri told her more than once to stop smiling because she was scaring the freshmen, but Chanmi can’t seem to control her face.

She’s really looking forward to going out with Seoyoon. They’ve never really hung out alone before. Usually it’s Chanmi crashing Seoyoon and Jungeun’s game nights or Seoyoon and her annoying Kyungri while she bakes. Now she’s got one of her favourite people all to herself all day.

Two friends, hanging out together. Chanmi isn’t stupid enough to take it as something more, but it’s going to be awesome nonetheless.

Xxx

The morning of their supposed ‘Chanyoon Day’ (Chanmi’s name. Seoyoon refuses to use it.) Seoyoon texted Chanmi to tell her to come to the station. When she arrives she’s greeted by the sight of Seoyoon in all her alternative glory (ripped skinny jeans, wifebeater and a beanie today) and two train tickets thrust in her face.

Chanmi blinks stupidly. Seoul, the ticket reads. She takes the ticket from Seoyoon with a frown.

"Why are you taking me to the city?" Chanmi says.

"Won't it be nice to have a day trip? Just the two of us?" Seoyoon smiles her innocent smile, the one that always gets her off the hook with Junmi.

Chanmi doesn't buy it. She gives Seoyoon her best ‘you be talkin’ shit face’.

"Okaaay. And are you going to tell me the real reason?"

Seoyoon grins impishly. "Nope."

And it’s left at that. The rest of the journey to Seoul is spent with Chanmi babbling excitedly and Seoyoon cutting in here or there with comments. It’s really nice. When they get out of the station they start to move in the direction of the main shopping district, chatting as they go.

After a while wandering down various streets it becomes clear that Seoyoon has a destination in mind. They come to a halt at a crossroads and Sehun whips a blindfold out of her bag. She turns to Chanmi and wiggles her eyebrows in ways that do strange things to Chanmi’s stomach.

“No.” Chanmi states. “No. You are not putting me in that thing.”

Sehun pouts. It’s really cute. Really cute.

“Fine.” Chanmi mumbles. She’s weak against cute things, okay? Don’t judge her.

Seoyoon grins triumphantly and places the blindfold over Chanmi's eyes with great care. Before her vision goes out Chanmi sees her tongue sticking out as she does so. _Cute._ Chanmi thinks. Her heart gives an irregular thump in her chest.

"Seoyoon, is this really, _really_ necessary?" Chanmi mutters, feeling slightly disorientated. "I'm clumsy enough when I can see, let alone when I can't."

"Don't worry, unnie," Chanmi can hear the smirk in Seoyoon's voice. "It's only one street to go, and I'll let you hold my hand. Even you won't fall in your face. Probably."

"Cheeky brat." Chanmi grumbles.

Seoyoon, despite her less than promising pep talk, guides Chanmi very carefully.

Suddenly they stop. Seoyoon takes off Chanmi's blindfold and steps back, worrying her lip.

"We're here."

'Here' is a shop with delicate, floral lettering that reads 'Baby, the stars shine bright' and cute displays of puffy dresses and pumps.

Chanmi can't believe it. It's everything she wants, but she can't help but feel a sinking feeling in her chest.

"Seoyoon..." She starts to say.

Seoyoon cuts her off hurriedly. "They have your shoe size. I checked. And they have a 'tall' section, so you won't be flashing everyone your knickers... Well unless you want to, I suppose, but-"

"Really?" _You did that for me?_

Seoyoon blushes. "I just called them up, I didn't go all the way to the shop or anything."

Chanmi grabs Seoyoon and squashes her into one of her famous bear hugs. Seoyoon lets her for all of two minutes before she disentangles herself and brushes herself down.

"Let’s go then, shall we?" Seoyoon says.

Chanmi beams.

Xxx

The inside of the shop is even more magical. There's chiffon and lace everywhere and Chanmi feels like she's died and gone to heaven.

The staff seem to recognise Seoyoon, giving away her lie about not coming to the shop, but Chanmi doesn't call her out on it. She's too giddy.

She runs her fingers over the lace dresses with awe, the fabric rippling gently under her touch. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Seoyoon looking at her with amusement and she tears her gaze away from the beauty in front of her to stick her tongue out. Predictably, Seoyoon sticks hers out right back. Chanmi grins. She looks so out of place in the shop – it’s really not Seoyoon’s style at all – but in Chanmi’s mind the lace simply frames her like a background in one of Baekhee’s manhwa. She still looks gorgeous.

Chanmi turns her attention back to the array of dresses on display. There’s one that catches her eye immediately. It’s a pretty pink floral pattern with capped sleeves. At one side the dress is open to reveal layers of lacy white skirt and dear lord above Chanmi thinks she might be in love. She turns to the shop assistant.

"Can I try this on?"

“Of course.” The man says.

Chanmi picks her size off the rack and hurries to the changing room, leaving Seoyoon to peruse the rest of the shop.

She slips off her jeans and t-shirt, happy she decided to wear her nice knickers today. Heart caught in her chest, she wiggles her way into the dress hoping she can get into it.

She turns to the mirror. It fits. It's not too small around the shoulders or chest. It falls gracefully down to her knees. In fact she could so far as to say she looks kind of… pretty. Chanmi is so happy she feels like she could cry.

At that moment Seoyoon sneaks into the dressing room with a pair of shoes.

"Wow." She breathes.

"Good wow or bad wow?" Chanmi winces.

"Good wow, definitely good wow."

So maybe Seoyoon hadn’t run out of Chanmi’s room in disgust the week before. Chanmi can’t see any trace of disgust in her eyes now. Maybe it was just the shock, like Seoyoon had said. After all, it’s not every day you find a friend dressed up in Lolita gear. It’s a nice thought.

Seoyoon thrusts the pair of shoes she has in her hand into Chanmi's. "Try these on. You're a size 9*, right?"

The pumps are super cute. They also have three or four inches of heel. Chanmi takes them hesitantly.

"Aren't there any flat ones?"

"But these are cuter." Seoyoon pouts. "Please? Pretty please?"

"Fine." Chanmi can never say no to Seoyoon’s puppy eyes.

Seoyoon grins. "I'll be back in a sec, just need to go get the finishing touches."

The finishing touches turn out to be a pair of lace stockings and a short pair of crochet gloves. They look so weird in Seoyoon's hands, so completely at odds with her eyebrow piercing and half-head-shaved multi-coloured hair.

Chanmi grabs the stuff out of Seoyoons hands and ushers her out of the changing room. She rolls the stockings up her legs and buckles the shoes over the top noting how pretty her giant feet look. Lastly she pulls on the gloves, sighing happily when they fit safely and snugly to her fingers.

She stares at herself in the mirror. She actually... Looks really cute. She would have never dared to believe it before this moment but it's true. Bashfully she pulls back the dressing room curtain.

“What do you think?”

"You should get it. All of it." Seoyoon says seriously. "You look beautiful."

Chanmi can feel the tips of her ears heat up. She smoothes her dress down to avoid having to look Seoyoon in the eye. She knows Seoyoon is not saying it to get her hopes up but she can't help the giddiness that bubbles up.

"I can't afford this." She says instead of acknowledging Seoyoon's compliment. Safer that way.

Seoyoon grins that devious grin of hers. " _You_ don't have to."

Seoyoon's hands slip into her purse and she withdraws a shiny black credit card triumphantly.

"Seoyoon... Is that...?"

"Junmi-unnie's credit card?" Seoyoon smirks. "Why yes, yes it is."

"I'm not sure I want to know what you did to get that."

"Nothing I didn't enjoy." Seoyoon says mischeviously.

"I said I didn't want to know!" Chanmi shrieks.

"I was talking about spending the afternoon making her look hot for her date with Minseok-hyung." Seoyoon bats her eyelashes innocently. "What were you thinking, Channie?"

"Something I'm not sure all the mind-bleach that hasn't been invented yet will get rid of." Chanmi groans.

Seoyoon cackles, honest to God cackles, and Chanmi is stunned at how her face creases up. It isn't pretty, not by a long shot - Seoyoon's eyebrows slant downwards and her nose scrunches up and the overall effect is a bit piggy if anything - but Chanmi has never seen Seoyoon laugh like this before. She once said she didn't like to laugh, and Chanmi can kind of see why (she's not being a bitch, Seoyoon's laughing face is just not attractive). It makes her happy that Seoyoon feels comfortable enough to show Chanmi her ugly side.

"What's the grin for?" Seoyoon says, still smiling.

"Never seen you laugh before." Chanmi grins dopily back.

Seoyoon rolls her eyes. "You're dumb."

"Yep!" Chanmi happily agrees.

Seoyoon chuckles and grabs Chanmi’s wrist to start dragging her towards the counter. "C'mon dumbo, let’s go buy you enough lace and chiffon to drown a cow."

Chanmi’s smile widens to demented troll proportions as she looks down the hand wrapped around her wrist. She doesn’t think this day could get any better.

Xxx

Except it does. After that Seoyoon bundles her into a public toilet and forces her to change into her new purchases. Then they go wandering around the city, going into any shop that takes their fancy and chatting and laughing until it gets late and they get hungry, at which point Seoyoon finds the nearest McDonald’s and they sit and eat hamburgers (Seoyoon allows Chanmi to change back into her jeans and t-shirts at this point because Chanmi + food = disaster) while laughing at how much Chanmi has managed to get round her face.

Chanmi never once feels like a freak.

xxx

On Sunday Chanmi is over at Kyungri’s for their weekly cakefest. This normally involves Kyungri attempting to bake and Chanmi attempting to eat all the batter before it gets in the oven but today Chanmi just rests her head on the table and sighs. She’d already told Kyungri all about her outing with Seoyoon because she’d been so excited when she got home that she’d called her up immediately, even though it was past midnight. She left out the part about what type of dress it was that Seoyoon had bought her though.

Kyungri bops her over the head with a spatula and breaks her out of her moping. "Alright, what's going on."

"I really like Seoyoon." Chanmi mutters, poking at the cupcake Kyungri made her with her finger. “Like, really like her.”

Kyungri gives her a scrutinising look. "But you don't think she likes you back."

Chanmi nods pitifully.

"Seriously?" Kyungri raises her eyebrows. "Chanmi, even you can't be this stupid. The girl took you to the city, bought you a dress from a boutique shop – that she clearly researched and found herself, I might add – _and_ passed on her normal meet up with Jungeun so she could go with you. And trust me, I've heard enough of Jungeun's whinging to last a lifetime so God knows the earful Seoyoon's getting. Jungeun's awful when she's horny."

"Um, what am I supposed to be getting from this conversation again?" Chanmi asks irritably. "That Seoyoon skipped out on her fuck buddy?"

"To be with _you_." Kyungri throws her arms up in frustration. "Jesus wept, why are all my friends so stupid?"

“I’m really sorry Riri, I just don’t get it.”

“Chan, you went to the city together. She bought you a dress. She did nothing but compliment you the whole day, and then you had dinner together. What does that sound like?” At Chanmi’s blank expression she rolls her eyes. “It sounds like a date, Chanmi. You know why it sounds like a date? It _was_ a date. Seoyoon. Likes. You.”

"Seoyoon likes me?" Chanmi points to herself dubiously. "Me?"

Kyungri slow claps. "Bravo, genius. It only took me spelling it out for you."

Chanmi’s head is spinning.

“Should I ask her out then?”

“Yes, please, before my self control finally snaps and I kill one of you.”

“Okay.” Chanmi stands up determinedly. “I’m going to do it now. If I wait any longer I’ll chicken out.”

She grabs her stuff in a whirlwind while Kyungri looks on, amused. She barrels out the door half attempting to slip her converse on while she does so and hopping so as not to fall over.

“Bye, Kyung! Thanks for the cake!” She yells over her shoulder.

“Chanmi.” Kyungri calls, her expression unusually soft. “Don’t out-dork yourself.”

Chanmi grins and waves from down the garden path. She’s an expert at translating Kyung-speak and she knows what Kyungri is trying to say.

 _Good luck_.

Xxx

 

The way to Seoyoon’s house from Kyungri’s is approximately a five minute walk but it feels like a lifetime for Chanmi. She’s going to do it. She’s really going to do it.

Before she’d never thought she had a chance. She didn’t want to confess and ruin a friendship for no reason. But now… Now she has hope. And if she has a chance, she should take it before she starts double-guessing things and loses her courage.

She stands before Seoyoon’s door with shaking hands. She could probably walk right in – nobody locks their doors here – but somehow it doesn’t feel proper. She rings the doorbell instead and waits.

Seoyoon opens the door with a cup of bubble tea in her hands and dressed in a pair of hotpants and an oversized t-shirt with a picture of a cat that reads ‘stroke it’. She looks stunning. Chanmi gulps.

“Seoyoon?” Chanmi says nervously. “Can I talk to you?”

Seoyoon looks a bit confused as she sips on the straw. “Yeah, sure. Come on in.”

She leads Chanmi down the hallway to the lounge and gestures lazily to the couch. Chanmi sits down on the edge of the sofa, too nervous and strung out to sit comfortably. Seoyoon curls herself up on the other end, bubble tea cradled in her hands. “What’s up, Channie?”

“Did we go on a date the other day?”

Seoyoon nearly chokes on her bubble tea. “Who told you that?”

“Kyungri.” Chanmi notes that Seoyoon doesn’t deny the fact it was a date at all. She stares at Seoyoon and she knows that her eyes have probably gone all buggy and huge. Hope swells inside her like a party balloon.

Seoyoon looks really embarrassed. She’s curled even further up into herself and she’s blushing. Chanmi’s eyes widen even more, because damn. Here she was, thinking that Seoyoon couldn’t get any cuter but here Seoyoon is, proving her wrong.

“I really like you.” Chanmi blurts out. “I really, really like you, so please go out with me. I think you’re gorgeous and funny and your laugh is really ugly but you’re still the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Chanmi’s eyes widen as she realises what she’s said. “Please don’t kick me in the vajayjay for saying that.” She pleads.

“Wow.” Seoyoon says. She looks a little bit like she’s been slapped in the face with a fish. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Good wow or bad wow?” Chanmi cringes, subtly moving her hands to protect her crotch.

Seoyoon takes one look at Chanmi’s hands and giggles. Carefully she places her bubble tea on the coffee table and leans over to tug Chanmi’s hands out of her lap. As she takes them in her own Seoyoon rubs her thumbs over Chanmi’s fingers and they leave sparks in their wake.

“Oh, good wow.” Seoyoon says impishly. “Definitely good wow.”

She leans over further to press her lips to Chanmi’s. It’s soft and pleasant and Chanmi’s whole body feels warm and tingly; she feels like she might burst with happiness. When Seoyoon finally pulls away Chanmi can feel herself grinning – the one Kyungri says makes her look like an overexcited mass murderer – but Seoyoon simply smiles back and says, “Cute.”

Chanmi thinks that both their ideas of cute might be a bit off, actually, because cute is definitely not what most people would use to describe either of them – but if it means she gets to kiss Seoyoon, she’s definitely not complaining.

Xxx

LATER

(“Wait. So is that a yes then?”

Sehun rolls her eyes. “Yes, dumbo, it’s a yes.”

“Oh. Good.”)

Xxx  
(BONUS)

“I’ve liked you for a while.” Seoyoon confesses quietly into the crook of Chanmi’s neck. “But I thought you had a thing for Baekhee.”

Chanmi feels a rush of warmth. This is the first time Seoyoon has actually said she likes Chanmi aloud. Gently she pulls Seoyoon off her shoulder so she can give her a kiss. Then the second part of it sinks in.

“Wait, you thought I liked _Baekhee_?” Chanmi pulls away, horrified. “Gross!”

Sehun shrugs and does the constipated-looking face that means she’s embarrassed. “She’s small and cute. Everyone knows you like small and cute things.”

Chanmi snorts. “Baekhee’s not cute at all, though. You’re a million times cuter.” It takes a while for Chanmi to process the second part. “Wait, what do you mean, everyone?”

Seoyoon rolls her eyes. “Chanmi, you spend half your life smooshing Kyungri’s cheeks while muttering ‘cute’ under your breath. It’s pretty obvious.”

Chanmi pouts.

Xxx

(BONUS)

"I'm paying Junmi-unnie back, you know." Seoyoon says out of the blue.

"Huh?" Chanmi is confused.

"For your dress. I just didn't have the money at the time and I thought it'd be awkward if I bought you something. It was easier to pretend it was Junmi paying for it, not me. I just wanted you to know." Seoyoon fiddles awkwardly with the tassels on her skirt.

Chanmi feels her eyes welling up. She scoops Seoyoon up into her arms and gives her a big squeeze.

"Hey! Put me down!" Seoyoon whines.

Chanmi complies, sliding Seoyoon slowly down her body til her feet rest on the floor. She pecks Seoyoon on the lips and mumurs "thank you" against them. She has the cutest, most thoughtful girlfriend ever.

xxx

(BONUS – CUT SCENE)

Because Chanmi doesn't feel like she could wear the things she wants to without everybody thinking she's a man in drag, she likes to imagine her friends wearing them instead.

She's sure if they could wrestle Kyungri into a Lolita dress she would be the cutest thing ever. She's so small and has a face like a china doll – all big eyes and huge pouty lips. Despite Kyungri’s best attempts to hide her body with black, shapeless t-shirts and boys’ jeans, Chanmi knows she’s curvy and gorgeous and would look amazing in a corset. If she’d ever let Chanmi dress her up in one, that is. Chanmi has never tried – Kyungri has a mean headlock.

As revenge for him calling Seoyoon cute, Chanmi once tried to imagine the outfit on Lu Han. The result was less than satisfactory because she realised that Lu Han, even though he's a man, would certainly look more at home than Chanmi would. Chanmi scowls. Stupid girly face of his.

She never allows herself to think about Seoyoon. She thinks she might die if she did.

Xxx

(BONUS - SEVEN MONTHS LATER)

Chanmi has dressed up again. It's only Seoyoon and Jungeun's game night she's crashing, but Chanmi likes how the dress makes her feel and Jungeun and Seoyoon are some of the few people she feels comfortable wearing them around.

When she enters the room Seoyoon wolf whistles and gets up to greet her.

"I like it when you wear those heels. It makes you just the right height for me to do this~" Seoyoon buries her face right in Chanmi's lace-covered bosom. Chanmi squeals.

"Get your nose out of my breasts!"

Seoyoon pouts, but takes her head out anyway. "That's not what you were saying last night."

"Get a room!" Jungeun calls from where she's sprawled over the sofa, but there's a spark of interest in her eyes that has Chanmi humming thoughtfully.

She glances down at Seoyoon who seems to have picked up on the same thing. Seoyoon leans up to whisper in her ear. She has a wicked glint in her eyes that Chanmi's not sure whether she likes the look of or not. "She's always thought you were kinda hot." She murmurs.

"Really?" Chanmi's not sure she believes that.

"Really. We used to talk about you sometimes when we were... You know." Seoyoon whispers coquettishly.

Chanmi gulps. Seoyoon is evil. Pure evil.

"Jungeunnie," Seoyoon calls, "I think Chanmi needs some help getting out of her dress..." She pauses for effect, looking at Jungeun over the small swell of Chanmi's breasts. "But I don't think I can manage it alone."

The way Jungeun looks at them after that statement makes Chanmi inclined to believe she'll be one very lucky girl tonight.

xxx

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes take 2:
> 
> *European sizing 42. UK size 9, U.S. women's size 11  
> **I have known six foot tall women. It’s not out of the realms of possibility.  
> *** french fries and ice cream is actually a delicious combo in my opinion, just like chanmi and cute stuff :) it sounds weird, but it's actually amazing  
> 


End file.
